


Only you

by graytreason



Series: It has to be you, only you [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Does not contain any sexy times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graytreason/pseuds/graytreason
Summary: Sequel to 'It has to be you' -carries on from where it left off.When you leave the one man behind who made you happy, who shared your memories. You try to move on, be it his alternate self, but you can't.It'll take a miracle for you to be happy again.





	Only you

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a year over due....

From the moment his brother stepped through the door Alphonse knew something was wrong. From how happy Ed was when he left a few hours ago to see Roy, to now walking through the door slowly and not even saying that he was home. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together that this was something to do with the other male. He wasn't going to push his brother to tell him what had happened, instead he did what he usually did when Ed was down in this world and place a freshly made cup of coffee on the kitchen table. He sat one side, Ed sat the other.

He hated seeing his brother like this, usually the elder sibling would be busy figuring something out or happily talking about what had happened that day, but there he was head bowed and his hands clasped around the hot mug.

"You were right." He sighed, defeated. "You're always right." He slowly raised his head to look at his brother. "About Roy."

"You were fine when you left, I could say you looked practically excited to be seeing him again."

"I was." He stared back to his cup. "Everything was going great. We admitted that we were fond of each other. He led me out into the beer garden and we started kissing. Things were going very well and he invited me back to his place."

"So what went wrong?" Alphonse took a drink from his cup.

Ed let out a long breath before he chuckled to himself. "It's stupid."

"Ed.."

"His smell... He smelt completely different."

"Well that is no surprise, they do have completely different jobs and are in completely different worlds."

"Yeah I know, but the Roy we left behind.."

Al knew exactly what his brother meant, even if he couldn't get the words out. He craved the man that was on the other side of the portal, a man they couldn't see ever again and Ed's heart ached. "When you found this worlds Roy you hoped that with a little work you could resume what you two had back in Amestris." He rose from his seat and put a comforting arm around his brother. "Eventually you will move on, just don't rush it brother. Roy has a place in our hearts that will be hard to forget." He looked to the clock. "I'm going to bed. Take the day off tomorrow."

"I'd rather my mind focused on something other then my love life."

Alphonse smiled as he tapped his shoulder before heading to his bedroom. He had never met this worlds Roy, letting Ed talk to him on his own, but no doubt the man was just as kind as his counterpart. He knew it'll be hard for Edward to let go. Since finding them in Resembool all those years ago after attempting human transmutation he was always there for them through some very dark times.

Now they were now on their own in a world of strangers. 

Strangers with familiar voices and faces.

xXx

With some extra collaboration figures Al made is way back to the portal as Ed went to the usual day job in the labs on the outskirts of the city. The young Elric was actually grateful in the end that Ed was working instead of moping at home, the distraction could be what's best for him. 

Pulling the tarpaulin sheet off the machine with the help of a step ladder he climbed onto the contraption, to reach for the panel he needed to unscrew to reach the required wires. New configurations meant a lot of dismantling and soldering back together and at times it was a very lengthy process, but it would all be worth it if they could finally seal the damn thing.

In the midst of soldering the cables in their new position he heard a rumble. 

"Shouldn't you be at work?" He called out to what could only have been the blonde entering the room from the huge double doors.

He looked towards the door to see no indication that anyone had come through and then another rumble sounded, louder than before. He jumped down from the machine and looked around the hall. Nothing was out of place, nothing had changed. The noise was puzzling the young ex alchemist before he felt the ground shaking beneath him, an earthquake. A gradual shake before it grew stronger to the point it was hard for Al to stand on his feet.

Earthquakes were such a rare occasion in Europe, especially one on this scale. The machine, he had to move the machine, grateful that they never took it off the wheeled platform they built it upon. He couldn't let all their hard work be destroyed if the ceiling caved in. He looked up to the possibly breaking roof only to notice the portal. A calm infusion of colour was now a rich red, a surge of alchemic power was leaking out in the forms of blue static. They were in trouble now, they had taken too long, something was coming through the portal. It was a day both brothers really hoped wouldn't happen, but now was not the time to dwell. With every ounce of his energy Al stumbled to his feet and pushed the machine out of the open space and into the shadows behind the many columns in the room. 

The portal was getting restless, he didn't know whether to run and get Ed, run altogether with the fact there was an earthquake, most likely caused by whatever this thing was or the final option of waiting to see what it was.. and then run. In all options the final was probably the best one. Anything and everything was stuck in the portal, of course the rational thing was that it was some sort of debris that had been pushed out, but the gate was a vast and humongous place. Al knew how big of a thing could come through, he saw it himself back in Amestris when a giant ship came though in an attempt to liberate his homeland.

A sudden burst of bright white light filled the room, forcing Alphonse to shut his eyes tight and cover them with his arms as the whole building begun to echo with a loud thunderous sound. The noise only lasted for a few seconds before all went quiet, the earthquake had stopped. Eerie silence was all that greeted the young Elric as he hesitantly opened his eyes, immediately looking to the portal. The aggravated red had returned to the swirl of multiple, calming colours as it had been the entire time since they came through to this world. 

As his eyes drifted down from the portal, he found himself on the very edge of a rather large hole on the floor. His reactions immediately forced him to shuffle back, but curiosity kicked in telling him to look over the edge. Something came through the portal and it was big, more or less giant since the entire floor he was on was practically no more. Taking a deep breath he looked over the edge, trying to make out what had spilled through. 

It took a while before the dust finally settled, but making out what was there was still difficult. It just looked like a lumpy beige mess. There were no sounds and no movement. His eyes focused on something sticking out slightly from the rest of the pile. Noticing the shape and the size instinct kicked in as he made his way down to the lower floors as fast as he could.

The closer he got the more horrific it looked. Bodies, a whole pile of bodies. Some were skeletons, others partially decomposed and others still recently deceased with their features intact. He looked over the entire pile. How many bodies were there? 50? 100? Maybe more were hiding with the debris. Immediately he reached out for the closest non decomposed body and press two fingers on the cold wrist, hoping there was a pulse. Nothing. He tried another, still getting the same result. All the void did was spit out the bodies of whoever had the bad luck of passing in such a lonely place. It was hard for Alphonse to keep his emotions in check, he could feel the tears form in his eyes and a tightness in his throat. 

He wiped any escaped tears and took a deep breath. The best thing he could do was to close the portal to make sure nothing like this happened again. He knew, just like his brother, what was in there. Knowledge, yes, which has helped them cope in this world, of course not as much as it would back in Amestris, but there was also grief and sorrow. He looked up to the swirling mass of colours. He was determined, more than he was before.

He took one more look over the grave site. People of both male and female, the elderly and children, no one was spared in the never ending void. Natural reflex jumped in as movement was caught in the corner of his eye, immediately switching to his well known fighting stance. He quickly scanned the area, seemingly nothing was amiss. With his senses on high alert he wasn't going to back down just yet, slowly walking in the direction the movement had come from. It wasn't a civilian, they would have screamed and ran ages ago.

He made it to the other side of the room. There was no exit and if there was someone there the only hiding place was the pillar. He used his speed, quickly running around the solid structure and struck nothing but air. No one else was here. He walked back out into the opening just before his eye caught movement again. His eyes transfixed on a hand. He watched it for a minute before realizing that's what his eye caught as the limb gave a quick spasm. 

Someone was possibly alive.

Rushing quickly over Al brushed off the dust on the skin and placed two fingers on the wrist. Time seemed to stand still before he felt a rhythm. Wasting no time he lifted the bodies respectfully, but quickly, out of the way so he could get to the owner of the arm. When free enough he pulled the body out and laid the person on their side, checking to make sure the airways were clear.

This person just looked like a mannequin with the amount of dust covering their entire being. The younger Elric began to carefully dust the person's features, the beige colour turning to a pale tone. The clothes were just normal everyday wear, nothing out of the ordinary. He looked closer at the man's features. 

The face.

It looked so familiar.

It.... it couldn't be.

xXx

"Hey Al." Ed called out as soon as he opened the front door. "That earthquake was insane. We were hanging onto the experiments for dear life." Taking his coat off and placing it on the empty peg. "We did lose a few and need to start from scratch." Walking into the kitchen heading straight for the fridge. "Pissed everyone off. It wasn't anything to do with the portal was it?" He looked inside for something to eat, but paused when he didn't get a response. "Al?" 

It was strange because Alphonse was always at home before Ed finished at the lab. 

Closing the fridge door he went back into the hallway to see the younger man's coat on it's hook. He heard a creak from the floorboards in Alphonse's room. "Al?" He called up the stairs, once again getting no reply. The blond sighed as he gripped the banister with one hand and begun walking up the stairs. Reaching the top he saw his brother's door slightly ajar. Walking to it he gently pushed it open and looked in.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed. Al, of course, was startled by the sudden outburst and rushed to his sibling, pushing him out of the doorway and back onto the landing, closing the door behind him.

"Why is he in your bed!?" He exclaimed regardless of his brother's attempt for him to keep his voice down.

"Brother, it's not what you think. Please, can we talk downstairs."

Alphonse led the way as Ed looked back to the bedroom door, cursing under his breath before following his sibling into the kitchen.

"You know how it ended, the last thing I'd want happen is you letting him into our home and taking him to your bedroom!"

"Ed, please sit down. I have not slept with him nor will I ever. He's unconscious. I brought him here." Alphonse took the seat beside him. "Brother.. that earthquake today... it was the portal."

"I had a feeling it was that, but I don't see what that has to do with-"

"He came through it." Alphonse reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a pair of white gloves. "These were on his person." Placing the item in front of his brother. "He came through the gate Ed. He isn't the Roy of this world, he's the one we left behind."

Ed cautiously took a glove and turned it over to see the once familiar red transmutation circle on the other side. Quickly looking up to his brother before the direction of the room the newest arrival was staying in.

"All that came through the portal was a mass of deceased and him. He was unconscious under a pile of bodies, luckily his hand twitched or I would not have found him. There are no surface wounds, no broken bones, but anything mentally we'd have to wait for him to wake up to find out."

This just didn't seem real. Why the hell is Roy Mustang, the Amestrian Roy Mustang here? It was only the night before when he walked away from the Mustang of this world and the one he missed suddenly appears. Of course it wasn't impossible, but the chances of getting through the gate intact were incredibly slim at the best of times. Both brothers knew one of the many possibilities of what could happen. The army of soldiers in suits were a prime example. 

Ed rubbed the fabric of the glove between his fingers, rough and well used. This material was something not found in this world, this could not have been made up and his brother would not lie about something like this. Ed paced his hand in the glove and clicked his fingers just as the unconscious man upstairs would have done. No spark, Ignition cloth rendered useless just like the alchemic symbol etched into the fabric.

He rose from his seat and made his way to his brother's bedroom.

"How long until he wakes?" Speaking quietly knowing his brother followed him as he softly placed the gloves perfectly together on top of the bedside cupboard next to the unconscious man.

"Seconds, minutes, days, weeks, months, there is no telling."

Ed looked over to Roy as Alphonse made his way into the room, removing sheets of paper from a seat into the corner before gently lifting it and placing the item next to the bed. 

"Stay with him. I'll bring dinner to you when it's ready."

Ed nodded to his brother before he left the room and placed himself in the empty seat.

xXx

The best comparison to how he felt like was a hangover from hell. Someone was repeatedly hammering at his skull and his mouth was as dry as a desert, he felt nauseous but he refused to allow his stomach to push up whatever contents were inside. At least he made it to bed, but it wasn't as comfortable as the one he knew so well. The scent of the freshly washed sheets was not one he was familiar with. Shit. He didn't sleep with someone whilst heavily intoxicated? No he wouldn't, even in the supposed state he may have been in he wouldn't have decided to take the opportunity. He had vowed to stay away from that old routine since that day with-.   
The portal... he came through the portal, but where was he? His pounding head allowed him to open his eye to take in his surroundings. His sight landed straight to his ignition gloves on the bedside table, first priority was to protect himself from wherever the gate took him. The last time he put the gloves on so quickly was before the heat of battle. He quickly sat up to find he was in a bedroom, well organized and tidy. Wardrobe, chest of drawers, a chair bedside his bed. He caught sight of his own clothing draped over the back of the chair, reaching over and grabbing the trousers and dress shirt. At least whoever put him here had the decency to allow him to wear his underwear. Without a moments hesitation he quickly dressed himself before heading to the window and pulling back the curtain. 

It looked.. normal. Did the portal just spit him back out? The cars looked the same, the people looked and dressed the same. Even the buildings looked the same, but this wasn't an area of Amestris he was familiar with, well from what he could remember. The portal would have just thrown him back out into the underground city, unless there was another portal that appeared without his knowledge. His head was still spinning all this thinking wasn't helping at his moment in time. The best option is to at least get out of this building and get back to headquarters. 

He turned to look at the door to his room, his gloved hand raised and ready to snap at a moments notice. Regardless of the situation that he was clearly brought here to recover whomever this house belonged to may have other motives, and it was best to not put his guard down. Slowly he made his way to the door, raising his other hand to turn the handle and allowed the wooden panel to slowly open before stepping out into the corridor. 

Step by step he kept close to the wall, looking into rooms he passed. Another bedroom, this one much messier than the one he was in. The bed was un made and clothes were scattered all over the floor. He was about to continue when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, causing him to quickly take cover in the room. Roy leant against the door as the footsteps approached closer, raising his right arm to his chest with his fingers still prepared to snap. 

The occupant sighed as he came nearer, taking a sip of what smelt like coffee. It was the perfect chance as Roy quickly stepped out of the room to attack, his hand inches from the man's face, ready to snap, as he used his other to pin him against the wall. 

The mug that was in the man's hand quickly dropped to the floor with a loud smash.

By now Roy would have said something or just attacked to disable, but just like the man in front of him, he was frozen. Those golden eyes, tanned skin, blonde hair. 

"Edward?" His head begun to spin and his sight begun to falter, his grip on the man was non existent as he staggered on his feet

Ed quickly grabbed Roy before he begun to fall. "I step out for one minute and you wake up, figures."

"Where.." He finally managed to splutter out as the blonde assisted him back down the hall.

"Munich, Germany." Ed carefully placed him back onto his brother's bed. "The other side of the gate." He proceeded to do a few basic medical checks. "You came through the portal with many bodies, you were lucky Alphonse found you." 

Roy winced as Ed tested his pupil reaction.

"You were out for five days. Me and Al have taken it in turns to sit with you incase you woke up." He sighed. "Where was I when you saw me for the first time?" Testing his memory. 

"Resembool, in the Rockbells. Right arm and left leg taken by the gate. It was raining heavily." Adding more than he needed to.

"What's my name and previous title."

"Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Your rank, name and title."

"General Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist." Ed raised an eyebrow, making Roy explain his newest rank further. "Some of us work Edward." He smirked.

"Still a bastard." Ed shook his head and took a seat next to him. "Alphonse will do a thorough examination when he gets back, but to me, it seems you've made it through the gate unharmed, which is a miracle in itself."

"Well you've been through it more and you've come up fine, actually.. I think it's made you taller."

Ed glared daggers at his ex commanding officer, causing Roy to chuckle at his remark, before he softened his features. "Why are you here Roy."

"Ms Rockbell went missing not long after the two of us had a heart to heart about you and your brother. There was only one place I knew she would go after such a talk. I found her sitting on the cold floor, legs hugged to her chest and staring up at the portal. She was determined to bring you both back and was willing to put her life on the line to do so. I couldn't just stand by and let her do it so I said I'd go in her place. I wasn't just going to let her leave her life behind, unlike her I had nothing in Amestris holding me back."

"What are you talking about? You're a General, one rank away from your goal, your unit, your-"

"None of that matters without you Ed." He stared into those golden orbs he had missed so much. "I tried to move on, but I can't. I don't know if you even have feelings for me anymore, but mine never stopped for you. Without you Ed, I'm nothing."

"You're a sappy bastard, you know that." Roy smiled a smile that was melting Ed's heart all over again. The blonde stood from his chair to sit next to the general on the bed, Roy shifting along to make a bit more space. "I tried to move on... with this worlds version of you, but I just couldn't.."

Roy raised an eyebrow. "Was he just not as good as me in bed?"

"Never even got that far." He turned his head to look at Roy, taking in the features of the man he thought he would never see again. "He may have sounded and looked like you, but it just wasn't you. He didn't share my memories of our time together."

"So.. how far did you go with him?"

Ed turned on his side, completely facing the Amestrian General. "Roy Mustang, jealous of another version of himself?" Roy also turned on his side, eyebrow raised once more. "I stopped it before it got too serious." 

"Did he kiss better than me?"

"Hmmm.. I don't know, It's been a while." Ed smirked at looked to Roy's lips. "Got nothing to compare it to."

Ed watched as Roy didn't hesitate to close any remaining gap between them before their lips met. The sensation sent a pleasant tingle down Ed's spine as their lips begun to move with each others, a feeling he had missed since the day they parted ways all those years ago had returned. The alternate Roy tried his best and yes the blonde's body had reacted to him, but with this Roy, his Roy, their tongues danced slow and gentle for the first time in so long he finally felt complete. Their bodies may have been reacting to each other but neither took their embrace any further just as they were right now was just perfect. It was the first and only time they took things slow. Their confessions to each other in Amestris immediately flung them into a lust filled desire with neither man having the patience to do anything but give into their fantasies. 

They slowly parted just as the front door was unlocked. 

"Brother, I'm back." Alphonse called out as the door closed once more.

Ed leaned in to give Roy one more lingering kiss. "In reguards to your previous question... I'll have to get back to you on that." He smirked as he pulled himself away and off the bed to return to his seat, much to Roy's dismay. 

"Brother, why is there a mug smashed in the hallway." Alphonse appeared in the doorway, the image before him answered his very own question. He couldn't help but smile.

"Alphonse." Roy smiled and nodded towards the younger brother.

"Bastard woke up and decided to walk around and try to kill me." Ed stretched his arms above his head. "I've given him a basic medical check, but you're better at these things than me."

"Good, so that means brother that you can go clean your mess in the hallway whilst I do further tests."

Ed sighed and slowly rose from his seat, not helping but to look at Mustang on his way out.

Al watched as the door closed behind his older sibling before turning to his patient. "It's good to see you again sir."

Roy smiled. "Ed told me I've got you to thank for finding me."

"Thank you for still being alive so I could." He smiled as he grabbed his medical kit to begin his own examination. "Dread to think what would have happened if you didn't make it, how Edward would have reacted."

"It could have been Winry.."

Al stopped what he was doing and looked up. "What?"

Roy proceeded to tell Alphonse exactly what he told Ed only minutes ago.

xXx

"I don't think you ever knew how Ms Rockbell felt about you. She wanted to bring both of you back, but she needs you Al."

Al looked to his brother, who had returned somewhere in the middle of Roy's explanation of how he came to be here.

The younger sibling knew how much his brother needed Roy Mustang and with that man here he was sure his brother would not mind staying in this world. Whatever made his brother happy made him happy, but after hearing about Winry.. 

"Wherever you go I'll go." Ed smiled. "I can tell what your thinking, you're allowed to be selfish."

"It always made me glad when our attempts to close the portal failed even though we both tried our best to. This place has never felt like home."

"You want to go back to Amestris?"

Al smiled and nod his head. "Let's go back home. There's a lot of planning that needs doing before we can even think about going back through the portal."

"Of course, but we have one extra mind to help us." Ed placed his hand into Roy's awaiting one, watching as their fingers interlinked.

**Author's Note:**

> It has to be you can be a stand alone. I did this one so there can be some happiness from it.  
> Any updates about my status with stories and whatnot is on my profile.


End file.
